The Future is Gone!
by MartyMcBean
Summary: Marty McFly Junior and Marlene McFly go back to 1955 to see Doc Brown invent the flux capacitor, but things go terribly wrong...and threaten their very existence.
1. Chapter 1

One day, Marty McFly Junior and his sister, Marlene "Marley" McFly were taking a walk. They stopped at a big building.

"I think this is Doc's workplace," said Marty Junior.

Marley turned . "You're right, it is Doc's workplace.," she said.

"So, let's go in!" said Junior.

"Okay!" said Marley . As they opened the door, they noticed something strange. A Jaguar coupe was sitting there. It had Mr. Fusion and a weird Y- shaped gizmo.

"I think this is a time machine. It is powered by Mr. Fusion, which is powered by trash. Do you remember when Dad told us about the Delorean?"

"Yes!"

"Maybe we should take a trip?"

"Well," said Marlene. "All I have are 2 soda cans."

"Will do!" said Junior. "Wait, I have 8 banana peels!"

Junior looked at the ground as Marlene said, "EWWWWWW!"

He picked up some leaf bits. Then, they put the trash in the Mr. Fusion.

"Didn't something else power it originally? I mean, they had no Fusion Reactors in 1985," said Marlene.

"Yes. Plutonium. Lightning would be the best substitute if, say, we went to the 1950s with one pellet of plutonium. And speaking of the 1950s, Doc's dad invented the Flux Capacitor on November 5th, 1955, while he was hanging a clock. The porcelain was wet, so he slipped off his toilet [he'd been standing on it], hit his head on the bathroom sink, and this Y- shaped device vision popped into his head," said Junior.

"Doesn't the car only go 88 miles per hour?' asked Marlene.

"You're thinking of the Delorean. But it might if we turned on the time circuits," said Junior.

"Those key padded clocks?" asked Marlene.

"Yes!" said Junior. Marlene typed "November 5th, 1955." Suddenly, Doctor Verne Brown walked in. It was weird how much the almost 37 year-old resembled his dad, Emmett Brown. He was unusual in other ways: his mom was supposed to have died at 30 in a ravine on September 4th, 1885, 3 years before his birth and still single, while his dad had invented a time machine on October 26th, 1985. A long adventure ended with his dad stuck in 1885, so he wrote a letter to his companion, Marty McFly.

Marty prevented Verne's dad's death on September 5th. Verne's parents missed a train on September 7th. Finally, they left from 1895 to 1985 with Jules and Verne, where they became 20th century people.

"What are you doing?" asked Verne.

"Oh, hi, Doc. Is this a new time machine?" asked Junior. "Yes. I borrowed the "Mr. Fusion" from two "Mr. Fusion" manufacturers. They wanted me to fill it with trash, and give it back. I gave them a Krups Coffee grinder instead. Is that their VW? Great Scott, they found me, I don't know how, but they found me! The Mr. Fusion generates 1.21 jigo- gigawatts of electricity!" Said Doc, as he got shot. Marley and Junior got in the Jaguar. Soon, they were on a farm. A family came out of a house. Well, you would, too, if you heard sonic booms, and saw a weird , plane-like vehicle in your yard. "Get off our land, or I'll shoot!" So, they left. But instead of the good, old neighborhoods, they saw vastly undeveloped land.

"Where are Hilldale and Lyon Estates?" asked Junior.

"Uh, Junior, read the time circuits!" said Marlene.

Junior read, gasping in horror, "**NOV 5 1955 6:29 AM**" .


	2. Chapter 2

"Look, Junior. We broke the Mr. Fusion!" said Marlene.

"I guess we ought to head to the town!" said Junior.

"Holy $#*t!" he said, as they approached the square. The clock in the clock tower was running. The Courthouse Mall looked like a…courthouse. The stores had different looks and names. The Café 80's was Lou's Café. Junior and Marlene went in. Marlene went to find the phone book. A skinny teen sat next to Junior . He looked so familiar. Suddenly, Griff Tannen's grandpa walked in. But this wasn't the old man who hung out at the café. This was a 60-year younger version of Biff Tannen.

"Hey, McFly!" said Young Biff.

"Uh, hey, Biff, guys, how's it going?" said the teen.

_Marty Junior's Flashback - October, 21, 2015_

"_Hey, McFly, I thought I told you to stay in here!" I look up. Griff is looking at me. Confused about what he said, I wimpily say, "Hey, Griff, guys, how's it going?"_

_End Flashback_

It had to be MJ's grandpa!

"How 'bout my homework, McFly?" asked Biff.

"Well, I figured, since it wasn't due 'til Monday..." said George.

"Hello? Anybody home? Do you know what would happen if I turned in my homework in your handwriting? I'd get kicked outta school.

"You wouldn't want that to happen, would ya? Would you?" said Biff.

"No, of course not, Biff, I wouldn't want that to happen!" said George.

Marlene walked out. "Junior, I found Doc's da-" she started to say.

"Well, lookie what we have here!" said Biff, as he began to have "fun" with Marlene.

Junior said, "Stop bothering my sister, and get out of here, or I'll kick you hard!"

Biff hated injuries, so he left. Their grandpa also left, and Junior shouted, "Hey Gramps – George – you on the bike!"

Finally, they lost sight of their grandpa. But then they saw him in a tree.

"Junior, look! He's peeping!" said Marlene. Suddenly, George fell. Marty Junior pushed him out of the way of a car, and was hit by the car and knocked unconscious. "Marty!" shouted Marlene. But Marty Junior couldn't be revived...

_Note: Marty Senior is not here because it kind of ruins the story. I will explain his absence: The best explanation is that Marty has already left the farm, so he's on his way to town. When Marlene goes in to the back of the café, she talks to him, stopping him from witnessing the Biff/George argument, and she takes the page. Marty stays in the back until the other customers leave and finds the page. He asks where Riverside Drive is, and heads there. When he shows Doc the photo, all the McFly's are completely there. Marty tells Doc he saw no one, and never leaves Doc's house until he fade a couple days before the lightning strike, and comes back that day._


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, is that you?" asked Junior.

"No, it's Marlene! " said Marlene.

"Oh, I had a bad dream, we were trapped in the '50's!" said Junior.

"Uh, Junior, it wasn't a dream!" said Marlene.

"You mean we're actually in 1955?" asked Marty Junior.

"I'm afraid we are!" said Marlene.

"Gosh, this is an utter…" said Junior.

"Junior, watch your language! And you hit your head!"

"Martha! Is Calvin awake?" asked a woman.

"Yes, and he likes to be called Marty, so we don't get him confused with our dad!" said Marlene.

They ran to eat some food. There was an introduction to the kids, and Marlene took Lorraine outside.

"Look, Lorraine, I'm new at your school, and I saw this boy staring at you every chance he got. I was eyeing him, he was eyeing you, you should go talk to him, I'm sure his name's George McFly," said Marlene.

They walked until they had passed about 7 houses. Marlene saw a raggedy, old, house, with a mailbox, reading "McFly." Suddenly, Marlene and Lorraine tripped over a bush, and hit their heads _hard_ on the asphalt of the driveway, passing out. When the woke up:

"Gramps, is that you?" asked Marlene.

"I doubt it's him," said Lorraine.

"Hello, I'm George McFly. Who are you?" asked George.

"I'm Lorraine Baines," said Lorraine.

"I'm Mar-tha Klein," said Marlene.

Marlene noticed that they were in a small room, a very lonely room. No lights, no pictures, only one book, trashed and torn; it was so miserable!

"George, your father and I are trying to sleep!" said George's mom. "And out go your friends!"

Marlene and Lorraine left, mystified, but there were 30 stairs, so they got really tired.

"What happened? How did we get into that room?" asked Marlene.

"Apparently, we were not looking where we were going fell over the bush. We hit the driveway so hard…we closed our eyes," said Lorraine.

Then, they left. Marlene searched for Marty Junior . Finally, she found him a block past Maple, at house 1606 on Riverside Drive.

"Marty, why find – what's his name, when you can just hang out with locals and have fun?" asked Marlene.

"Are you insane? What about time paradoxes? The universe being destroyed? Coming home to a world where absolutely nothing is the same?" asked Junior. "I'll never talk to you again!"

But what he said was untrue. They _would_ talk again.

Junior stormed off, looking for Emmett Brown's house . But as he walked, his eyes drooped. He went slowly. Suddenly, he dropped to the ground, closing his eyes.

_Author's note: This is like the movie, but instead of going to Doc's house, Marlene takes Lorraine to George's house, and Marty Junior comes sevral hours later, and they do go to Doc's , but Marlene wanders off , and Junior sleeps outside until 3:00 p m, gets a meal, realizes what has happened, and finds Marlene. Marty Junior takes Marty's place, and Marlene makes things bad when they were good. Lorraine doesn't show her crush until night, when she comes to the yard that Marlene and Junior are hiding in every night, on November 8__th__. There are no "Doc" scenes._


	4. Chapter 4

Marty Junior woke up. Where was he? What was he doing here? Then, he remembered: he was in 1955! Marty Junior had to find Marlene. But first, he went to town to eat something.

By the time Junior got there, it was 4:30 pm. Junior ran into the café. He took out some money, and ordered a burger and a Pepsi. Gobbling up the burger, he ran out, slurped up the Pepsi, threw away the trash, and ran to find his sister. She wasn't in any places downtown, so he headed uptown. He ruled out houses, since she never entered strangers' homes.

Marty Junior looked at a photo of his sister, uncle, aunt, cousins, and him. His Uncle Dave seemed ghostly, like he was translucent, but opaque as well, oddly. He was all there, but then he wasn't. It was weird. Suddenly, Marlene came out of the Hill Valley archives.

"Marlene, we gotta repair history! Our grandparents aren't together, and thus our father won't be born, or us! Mom might marry a Tannen, or a Needles!" said Junior.

"Do you have anything to say?" asked Marlene.

"Yeah," said Marty Junior. "We gotta get to school, and repair history tomorrow! Let's camp in a yard!"

So, they found a yard, and hid.

The next day, they headed off to _H.V.H.S._-Hill Valley High School. Marty Junior went to find George.

He finally saw him, and said, "Hey, Gramp-George, you know Lorraine? She really likes you. In fact, Marl- Martha told me that she told her that she wants to go to the school dance with you."

"Yeah, well, Martha is, well, also – ummm…"

Then, Marlene, Lorraine, and some other girls came.

"George, Cal-Mar-" said Lorraine. Suddenly, the bell rang.

At lunch, Marty Junior tried to get George to ask Lorraine out. Biff was bothering Lorraine and Marlene put a stop to it. Then Mr. Strickland came in.

"Mr. Tannen, what are you doing standing up at lunch? You are going to have to get a detention."

As they were heading to George's house, Marty Jr. asked George a specific question. "Are you ever going to ask Lorraine out, or can you not make up your mind?"

And George, "Nobody on this planet can make me make up my mind."

And George went into his house.

"Nobody on this planet, eh?" thought Marty, Jr.


	5. Chapter 5

George woke up. He had just heard a loud noise. Suddenly, he saw two figures. The 1st figure said "George, my name is Darth Skywalker. I am from the planet Vulcan. This is Annie Vader, my niece." "Uncle Darth, I am receiving a message from the Battlestar Galactica. It says that George must take the female earthling, "Baines, Lorraine" to Hill valley High school in 4 Earth cycles." Said the 2nd figure. "What's an Earth cycle?" he asked. "Darth" said, "Ah, yes, she means what you call "Days"." "But that's Sat-oh, you want me to take her to the dance!" said George. "Yes, and if you don't, you're in pieces!" said "Darth".

_Author's note; I'm new to fanfic, so I didn't put disclaimers. Sorry. I doubt you'll read this "rehash", so let's say George will be in the skateboard chase with Marty Junior ,comes with Lorraine to find the twins, and goes to the dance with Lorraine, but there's trouble with Biff, and the twins also show up. Oh, and Marlene's stranded in 1955 until the 2__nd__ sequel. In the 1__st__ sequel she'll be replaced by Marty Junior's girlfriend. I also notice that ooooooo appears after a period of time. Now, on with the story! _

Ooooooo

The next day, George ran up to Marty Junior. "Calvin Marty!" said George. "I have to ask Lorraine out, but how?" " George, how'd you make up your mind ?" asked Marty Junior. "Last night two Extra Terrestrials came down from the planet Vulcan, and said that if I didn't ask Lorraine out, they'd blow me up into 1000,000 pieces!" said George. "Let's keep this blow up stuff to ourselves, 'Kay?" said Junior. "Kay? What does that mean?" asked George. "You'll find out!" said Junior. he took George into the café . George saw Lorraine sitting at a table. George walked to her. "uh, Lorraine?" he said. "Yes?" asked Lorraine. " Well, er, you know about the dance? Um, I was just wandering if you'd like to- um, are you busy Saturday?" asked George . Then, George swallowed hard. He nearly fainted. But his shock was interrupted by Biff. 'Hey McFly!" said Biff. Then, George felt his fingers going down. He made a fist. Then, Marty Junior took George's fist to Biff's chest. He made it go deep in Biff's chest. "Owwww!" said Biff. Junior took George outside, and grabbed a little boy's scooter. He took off the bottom, and also the bottom of another scooter. MJ gave George a board, and tried to hover on his, but he couldn't. Biff got out of the diner, and chased MJ and George. The teens "skated" o n their boards with wheels, and caused Biff to crash into a manure truck. As Lorraine watched, she said, "It's George McFly and Calvin Klein Junior, they're so dreamy!"

Oooooo

That night, Marlene slightly disappeared. The photo that Marty Junior had in his wallet showed his dad reappearing. Even though Marlene was a little bit translucent, she still told Junior her plan to get home: Harness the lightning bolt on Nov. 12th, and connect it to the Flux Capacitor… and still let the clocktower get stopped, or else they would never know it had happened, and the clock would still get stopped, and they would know, and it wouldn't get stopped, and it would and it wouldn't, creating a major paradox. Then , they saw their grandparents. "Calvin, is It okay if George takes me to the dance?" asked Lorraine. George looked at Marlene. "Is it alright with Martha?" he asked. "Yes!" screamed the twins in unison. Then, their future grandparents left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF_

Marty Junior and Marlene arrived at Hill Valley High. They were driving the Jaguar, which was receiving several odd looks.

"It's like I'm dating my own brother," said Marlene.

"Technically, you are," said Junior. "But that's just what it looks like. We're actually here to make sure our grandparents fall in love."

Then, they saw a black sedan with their future grandparents inside. They drove up to them.

"Hey, George, Lorraine, how's it going?" asked Marty Junior.

~~/~~

Biff Tannen was boiling mad. Two punks had made him crash into manure, causing 300 bucks worth of damage to his car. He walked away from his fixed car, and saw a red UDO. He also saw a dark sedan. He was sure that the punks, Calvin Klein and George McFly, were in them.

~~/~~

Biff walked up to the UDO. He opened the door.

"Skinhead!" he called to his gang member Joey. "Put Klein in the trunk of that car!"

**Marlene's POV**: Oh no, I think. Biff's gang is kidnapping Marty! Aah, I is getting in. "Stop it Biff!' I say. Biff is in the driver's seat. He sees Lorraine. He grabs her too. Oh no, what's he going to do to us? Help! Only Grandpa George can save us now. I see him getting out. Grandma Lorraine is faintly saying, "George…" Hey, where'd my hand go? George, get here quick before… what was my brother's name? Mark? Matt? Artie? Art? Bart? Good. George is here. Oh no, Biff is hurting George. Mark will have to wait. Hey, Grandpa just punched out Biff. I'll go tell Artie. Wait, what's my name? Martha? Marta? Margaret? I think you're Marlene McFly. You were born on August 10th, 1998. Your parents are… that's funny. I don't remember! I remember my brother, and am going to use my hand to open the trunk he is in. Success! But I hurt my hand!

**Author POV**: The band members thanked Marlene, and went back in.

"Marlene, now we have to make sure our grandparents kiss, and then we'll leave." said Marty Junior. Then, the teens walked to the high school.

_Author's note: sorry for switching to Marlene's POV, but there were a couple things I didn't want to include, and it may be weird because I'm a boy. And now, on with the story!_

The teens looked into the windows. George and Lorraine were dancing together. MJ and Marlene waited 7 minutes, and then they left, with 15 minutes and 59 seconds until the lightning bolt was to hit. MJ collected an old banana peel, some leaves, and got 8 Pepsi Perfect bottles out. He drank all of them, fixed the Mr. Fusion, and threw away the trash into the Mr. Fusion. Suddenly, Marlene saw a DeLorean heading right for her!


	7. Chapter 7-8

Marlene ran off and climbed the clock tower. Marty Junior drove the Jaguar up to 88 miles per hour, not realizing that he had left Marlene behind.

When Junior got back, he realized he still had two minutes to save Verne. He took Verne off of the floor, and flew the Jag to October 21st. He landed the time machine at a store. He went in to the store. 10 minutes later, he brought a bullet proof vest to Doc-his nickname for Verne was "Doc" (he never called him Verne).

He told Doc what was going to happen.

"Since I hear I'm going to be shot, I'd better go change!" said Doc.

1 hour later, Doc came back. Then they went back to the present

day. Marty Junior parked the Jag at Doc's workplace. He saw Doc being shot. Then, the manufacturers got in their car and drove off. Junior ran to Doc, who had just gotten up.

"Doc, where are you going now?" asked Marty Junior.

"I'd say 2075, then I'll look at 2045!" said Doc.

Marty Junior walked to school, while Doc took the Jag. At school, things went pretty well, because MJ had a new girlfriend and was more confident around Griff. The name of MJ's girlfriend was Susan Mackmer. Susan was very nice and sweet. They had a lot in common.

After school, Susan walked Junior home. They talked, and found out more interests. And they began to fall for each other. When they got to MJ's house, Susan helped Marty Junior unpack and do his homework. _It sure would be nice if we were married in the future, _thought Marty Junior. He was sure that he had found the perfect girl for him.

~~/~~

Doc was glad to be back in 2015. Marty Junior was married to a woman named Suzy. MJ and Suzy had ruined their son, Marty III's life, causing Marty IV to be a wimp, and he was pushed around by Ziff Tannen. Ziff had gotten him arrested. After the arrest, Marty Junior left town. Doc headed to Junior's house.

~~/~~

Marty Junior suddenly remembered leaving Marlene in the 1950s. Oops, now that was a big mistake! MJ decided to show Susan his green 2012 GMC pick-up truck.

"Susan, do you want to get some pizza on Saturday?" he asked.

"Sure," said Susan. "But please call me Suzy!"

"OK, Suzy." Said Marty Junior, kissing her on the lips.

**Suddenly, appearing from out of nowhere—**

"Marty Junior, you've got to come back with me!" shouted Doc as he got out of the Jaguar.

"Where?" asked MJ.

"Back to the Future!" said Doc.

"W-w-wait, Doc, Suzy's here, we're going to take the truck for a spin!" said Marty Junior.

"Well, bring her along, this concerns her, too!" said Doc.

"What happens to us in the future? Do we become dorky weirdos?" asked Marty Junior.

"No, no, no, both you and Suzy turn out fine, it's your grandkids, Junior, something's got to be done about your grandkids!" said Doc, loading up the Mr. Fusion.

"Quick, get in the car!" said Doc. So, they got in the car. Then Doc flew the car into the clouds.

**THE END – TO BE CONTINUED IN A FUTURE STORY**


End file.
